michellestvfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Very First Promo
Synopsis The guys and girls film a promotion for Danny's TV station - with the emphasis on not being themselves. Plot Summary DJ and Kimmy are downstairs in the garage when Stephanie comes down and hears a noise she thinks is a monster. Stephanie tells Jesse about the noise and he doesn't say anything so Stephanie asks Danny about the noise.Danny has some great news. All the local stations are putting together a promo and Danny got chosen to be first. No one is really excited. Then he tells them they will all be on TV with him. There is lots of excitement. While Stephanie and DJ are sleeping the noise from earlier comes back, this time DJ hears it. The girls hear it again and go into the hallway and yell for help. DJ tells Jesse to go kill it. Danny is waiting with the girls to fall asleep being the monster rain away. He gets ready to move but the girls curl up around him and he is stuck. Jesse and Joey are with Michelle getting her ready for the promo. Jesse then hears the same noise that the girls heard last night and knows it is a ferret. He leaves to find the ferret. DJ and Stephanie are downstairs and answer the door when Ronnie from the ad agency is here for the promo. Meanwhile Jesse and Joey are in the garage. Jesse looking to kill the ferret and Joey wanting it let go. Once Danny comes home for the promo he sees all of Joey's stuff moved out of the alcove. Danny asked where all his stuff went. Joey explained that Ronnie thought he should move out. They get ready to run a rehearsal. Danny ends up having a large manly poodle, DJ and Stephanie playing instruments, Jesse as a butler and an adoptive daughter instead of Michelle. Danny says he can't do that and he will do the promo himself. So Danny films himself and his family for the promo and everyone likes it. Then Jesse hears the ferret one last time and finally got it and said he would return it to the wild. References Oprah Marilyn Monroe Pebbles Flintstone Jack Nicholson Joey impression: ferret Quotes and Trivia After Stephanie tells Danny about the noise she heard in the garage. '' '''DJ': Stephanie thinks she heard a noise in the garage but if you ask me its just a separate plea for attention. Danny: DJ stop watching Oprah and start doing your homework. When DJ and Stephanie hear the noise in the bedroom they run to find someone to kill it. DJ: Go get it Uncle Jesse, you're a creepy crawler killer. Jesse: I'm a pest control specialist thank you. DJ: Pardon me, go kill it! Jesse: In every movie the hero is always a soilder, a cop, a private eye. Never once, never once have they made a movie about the real american hero: the Exterminator. DJ/Steph/Danny: Pest Control Specialist. Jesse: Coming soon to a theater near you. When DJ and Stephanie open the door and the woman from the ad agency shows up. Veronica: I'm Ronnie that's short for Veronica. DJ: I'm DJ that's short for Donna Jo. Stephanie: I'm Stephanie. I'm just short. This episode shows DJ, Stephanie, and Kimmy in the unfinished garage not Joey's space which was changed in episode 10. Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Kimmy Gibbler - Andrea Barber Ronnie Gardner - Belita Moreno Amanda - Courtney Anne Jeng